


Simmer Me Into A Dream

by Sassduck



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassduck/pseuds/Sassduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HSAU/Coffee Shop AU. Beca is the new girl in town and Chloe gets her a job at the Coffee Shop she works at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Excuse me everyone, yes hello, listen up”. Beca had only been at Lincoln High for two days so only about three people were familiar to her. Firstly, there was the preppy and overly sexual girl who had been assigned to help her settle in, Stacie. Then there was Jesse, a brodouche who, on her first day, had made a failed attempt to get into both girls pants, preferably at the same time, she made a note to avoid him as much as possible. Finally there was this girl, stood on a table in the middle of the cafeteria, trying to get the whole school to join her new acapella group. She was the first person Beca had met, aside from Stacie and the principal. On Beca’s first day she had stopped in the corridor to invite Stacie to a party but Beca also suspected that she had wanted to come and browse the new blood at school. “Hope I see you there too” the redhead had ended along with a wink which had drawn Beca’s gaze to the girl’s bright blue eyes. It was that, amongst other things, which had made the girl stand out from the hundreds of other people she had met the past couple of days. 

Seriously acapella? Everything about this girl screamed lame to Beca but there was something about her. She was the kind of person that is hard not to like. In a kind of annoying way. Beca had already found enough people in this school not to like though so it wouldn’t be too bad if she could tolerate some people. Stacie was nice and the brunette had a quiet affection for her but she had still managed to shake off the girl, who wasn’t overly bothered either way, she had a habit of doing that. “Hey, so are you going to sign up?” Chloe seemingly came out of nowhere shoving a flyer in her face, or maybe it was just Beca had been daydreaming longer than she thought. The sudden appearance had left Beca with a blank face staring at the girl. “So, maybe not your thing then?” the girl suggested with a raised eyebrow “I mean you never know you might like it, anyway I will be seeing you at the party tonight though right? I’d really like to see you there” she stood and stared back for a moment before Beca spluttered out a reply “erm, yea, yes, I mean it’s not my thing… er yea I’ll be there at the… party, probably not the singing thing, yea, sorry and thanks, for the invite”. The bubbly redhead suddenly deflated.

“Well, I’m sad you aren’t into acapella but maybe you’ll come around” she said smiling “and I’m super glad you’re going to be at the party” she said before walking past Beca “It’s going to be a lot of fun”.

Shit. Seriously? Why had she not just spoken like a normal person? Beca had thought. She’s not the greatest conversationalist at best but still. And why was her pulse so fast? She wasn’t fond of speaking to people but it usually didn’t have that effect. The brunette’s train of thought was rudely interrupted by the 4th period bell. She’d had enough of weird chemistry stuff today and quite frankly could go without 90 minutes of things blowing up in her face.

  

* * *

 

 

Beca didn’t tend to care too much about what she wore, usually out of the stuff in her closet she could easily find something that looked good together but she couldn’t seem to settle on anything tonight. Leather pants seemed good, but then she couldn’t wear her leather jacket, same deal with denim. One outfit was too casual, another too smart, too sexy, too prudish. You know being a girl is difficult no matter who you are. In the end she decided on the leather pants with a tank top and a deep red plaid shirt on the top, sleeves rolled up and a number of wristbands.

The party was only two blocks away from her house and the sky was clear so she walked. The party was in full swing when she got there. In fact people were already puking on the doorstep and when she did get over the puddle of puke she was greeted by a cloud of smoke at the door. Hoping the air might be clearer, after a quick trip to the kitchen to pick up a drink of who knows what and a handful of chips, she made her way into the garden. She hadn’t seen Stacie yet or Chloe for that matter, on the plus side she hadn’t seen Jesse either. Suddenly, as usual, out of nowhere a puff of red showed up. “You came!” the girl exclaimed dragging another girl along with her by the hand “This is Aubrey, it’s her party” she turned to the girl “Aubrey, Beca”. The blonde attached to the girl looked Beca up and down with one raised eyebrow.

“I see, well I’m glad to meet you and glad you could make it” She peaked over the top of Beca’s head “I’ve got to run, hope you have a good time, Chlo you coming?” she asked turning to the redhead as she started to walk away.

“You know I think I’ll leave you to say hi to Uni anyhow I’m sure Beca would like some company” she said looking back to Beca.  The blonde gave the girl a nod as if to say ‘girl I hope you know what you are doing’. Chloe was big on eye contact and it had only happened a couple of times but whenever her eyes did meet the shorter girl’s Beca’s heart raced but she just put that down to the awkwardness she felt having eye contact with anyone. “It was getting late I was worrying you weren’t gunna show, so do you want me to introduce you to some people?” the ginger haired girl offered with a wide smile.

“Thanks, but no thanks I’m pretty sure everyone here has made the effort to introduce themselves, everyone wants to meet the new girl, I feel a bit like a museum exhibit, but like a cool one that people actually want to see, like an alien head or something”. She was babbling again, she really needs to break that habit.

“I guess it must be kind of overwhelming” Chloe replied.

“Yea, I mean it’s good to know people but God, I wish I could have a break from introducing myself, it’d be nice to just have someone familiar, you know?” Beca confessed. Chloe bit her lip slightly in thought.

“Okay then, let’s get familiar” the redhead proposed before taking Beca’s hand and leading her through the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Before she knew it Chloe had dragged her to a locked door with a book case next to it. She proceeded to remove one of the books to collect a key before unlocking the door and dragging the mildly disorientated Beca inside. The room was large an spacious with modern furnishings of black, white and red, with her outfit, Beca fit right in. There was a large TV, a corner sofa and expensive looking paintings decorating the walls. “So is this the part where you murder me and leave my body locked in here until morning… or at least until when everyone is passed out so you can drag my body away without being noticed?” Beca joked taking a seat on the edge of sofa.

“Oh god no, I didn’t mean to come across like that I don’t want to make you uncomfortable” the redhead spouted settling down next to the other girl. “I just thought you might like it, it’s a little quieter you know? We can actually hear each other speak without having to shout so maybe we could get to know each other”. The redhead took Beca’s hands in hers and squinted at her reassuringly moving her face in closer. This again made Beca’s heart race as an awkward half smile settled across her face. The redhead reclined into the sofa. “So… tell me, what’s your deal? Where are you from? Where are you going? What’s your sob story? Your favourite band? Favourite food? What makes Beca tick?”.

“Wow that’s a lot of questions I don’t know if I’ve got time to tell you my whole life story start to finish” Beca exhaled with a smile.

“Oh come on it’s only 9:30 just tell me the interesting parts, maybe we’ll even get chance to cover my life story too” she winked again. It’s the winks that send electricity down Beca’s spine and zap the air out of her lungs.

“Well erm okay, well I was expelled out of my mother’s vagina in Portland Maine, took my first dump at arounf 4:20am…”

“Okay, maybe start a little later in life” the redhead interrupted “Just tell me about what things you like, and where you’re at with life at the minute”.

“I don’t know I think you might want to know how much I slept as a child” Beca joked “I guess we can start a bit more recently, I moved here because my dad got a transfer with his job, I like pizza and though I’m against having fruit with savoury food in principal I like pineapple on my pizza, I want to be a DJ but my dad won’t give me any money for equipment or to move out to LA unless I go to college first”.

“Sounds like you lead a very interesting life, I’m not really sure what I want to do yet, I guess I like dancing and little kids so maybe something to do with that and personally I’m more of a taco kind of girl” Chloe rambled. “You know if you are looking for some extra money there is an opening at the coffee place I work at, my boss really likes me so I might be able to get you in. If you would like that?”

“Oh my God, yea that would be awesome” Beca’s dad had been going on at her about getting a job and though she wasn’t really that hot on the idea she knew she’d have to get one sooner or later and working with Chloe could turn out as a very good option.

“Awesome, I’ll talk to him… on one condition” before Beca could interrupt the redhead shut her down “Just one meeting okay please just come along to one, if you aren’t hooked after that fine but please just come along to one, you said music was your thing”.

“Chloe, I.. I can’t even sing let alone dance I can use computers, programmes to make music but not… I’m not really into…”

Chloe sat up again staring into Beca’s eyes “Please, you only have to come if I can get you the job and it’s just one pretty please”.

“Just one” Beca sighed.

“I feel like you’ll fall in love with acapella and you’ll love the guys there too” a huge grin had settled across the redhead’s face. “I think you’ll like working at the shop too”.

“If you say so” Beca rolled her eyes which contrasted smile creeping its way across her face against her will.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time they emerged from the room the party was dead. A few people were passed out various places and a couple of people were still hanging around talking and waiting for rides but most people were gone. “You want me to call you a cab?” Chloe offered.

“Na I only live two blocks away I’ll walk” replied the brunette casually.

“Let me walk you home then” Chloe grabbed one of the jackets from the hook, though Beca was sure that one was Aubrey’s at least she had seen her wear it, it looked good on Chloe anyway.

“It’s okay, if you walk me then you’d have to come back alone so it’s fine, anyway I’m guessing Aubrey will want to get everyone else out and go to bed soon and she couldn’t  do that without you here, could she?”. Beca did want to walk home with the redhead if only to spend a few extra minutes with her on top of the hours they had already spent but she didn’t want to inconvenience her.

“She’ll live, she’s been without me for four hours another few minutes won’t kill her and anyway I couldn’t let the new girl in town go home alone she might get lost, or run into the neighbourhood drunk” persisted the taller girl of the two.

“Okay, okay fine” the offer was a lot easier to accept than refuse. 


End file.
